Katara Is All Aang Needs
by AvatarFan92
Summary: When Katara finds out that the council thinks it's in the Avatar's best interest to take multiple wives so he can repopulate the Air Nomads, she becomes scared. She's not scared Aang would take multiple wives but is scared about the possibility of not having airbenders. Maybe living proof could settle her? This Oneshot was my first fan fic.


**This is a nice little oneshot I had in my head that became my first ever written fan fiction. I hope you all enjoy it. Review it and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts!**

**Katara Is All Aang Needs**

Aang had just gotten home from yet another tiresome day with the other council members. Boy was starting a council hard work. He let himself in to his apartment, the one he shared with his beautiful girlfriend Katara. As he expected, she was already home and preparing dinner. She heard the door shut and came running into the living room to give her boyfriend a welcome hug. As soon as she laid her beautiful blue eyes on his gray eyes, she knew something was bothering him. She embraced him as he kissed her cheek, trying his best to hold his emotions in check.

As Katara walked Aang to their bed, he sat right on the edge as she went to go check on dinner. She was gone just a couple of minutes but it seemed longer to Aang, like she was trying to avoid him or something. He worried about what her reaction would be to his news, knowing that as upset he got about it, Katara would probably get even more upset.

She came into their bedroom and saw that Aang hadn't moved a muscle since she left. She knew it was probably very bad news so she crawled atop the bed and positioned herself right behind the stressed out airbender. She then began to massage his back and neck, tracing her fingers along his arrow tattoos as she tried to get every knot in his back. Massages were usually something Aang would do for her but as she waited for him to begin the conversation she thought it would be nice to return the favor for a change. The waterbender didn't want to force the news out of her boyfriend out of respect; she knew eventually he would tell her so there was no point in pushing the subject.

Aang finally began to relax as Katara finished the upper part of his back and began to massage his lower back. It even kind of tinkled him. He turned his head around and looked at her chocolate-brown hair and flawless face and thought to himself, _They're crazy! I could never see myself with another woman, Katara pretty much ruined all other women for him, no one else compares. And that was just her outer beauty; her inner beauty was even more pure and unmatchable compared to anyone else. For as beautiful the watertribe girl was, she was an even better person._

Aang faced forward again and organized his thoughts. He had already made up his mind on the matter, but knowing the fact he had a very open relationship with Katara meant he had to tell her anyway. It would not be easy but they'll get through this. It's crazy how these two teens had such an adult relationship, not bad for a 15 year old and a 17 year old.

"Sweetie, we need to talk." Katara looked up from what she was doing and smiled at Aang's words, glad that he was now comfortable to talk. "Go ahead,", Katara replied, "I'm here for you no matter what." Aang really smiled at those words, it gave him the courage to continue. "During our council meeting today we discussed rebuilding nations and the discussion went quickly in the direction of talking about the air nomads. Since I'm the last one, it's my duty to repopulate them and that's when the conversation turned for the worse."

Katara had now brought herself to the edge of the bed, now sitting right next to Aang. She grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together, giving her boyfriend a smile that would encourage him to continue talking, which he did. "It started out being just them teasing saying that we should start getting busy really soon..." As he said that he noticed Katara's cheeks get really red. He could feel his own cheeks doing the same as he continued, "...but then one councilman added that it would be inefficient to put all the weight of repopulating the airbenders on one woman."

All the lively color that made Katara's face glow was quickly disappearing as she looked like she just saw a ghost. Her hands were beginning to shake, causing Aang's hand to shake. Regardless of how her bodily actions were indicating that she was freaking out, that beautiful smile of hers was still there, barely, as she urged him to continue on with what he had to say.

Aang took a deep breath and continued, "The other councilmen immediately backed up the one who threw the idea out there and suddenly it was four against one. They all started talking about how if I was serious about repopulating the Air Nomads I would have to have multiple partners so I could have much more kids. Also I would have a better chance of having airbenders since it's not a given that all, if any of our kids would become airbenders since you are a water bender."

Aang noticed that Katara still had her grin on her face but it wanted to fade so badly. She was fighting back tears as she slightly trembled at all she had just heard. It was a burning smell coming from the kitchen that snapped Katara out of her weak state as she quickly got up and ran to the kitchen. Aang stared in the direction Katara had ran off to and yelled out to her "I won't let what they said get to me and it shouldn't get to you either. I don't care if we have no airbenders at all, you're the only woman me." Aang sat there pondering what he just said and what his worried girlfriend might be thinking about when Katara poked her head back into the room.

"Aang, I know you love me more than anything, and I love you more than anything. I also know that no stupid conversation will change your feelings about me. Now come on, dinner is ready." Aang didn't know what to say at that moment. He was so impressed with how adult Katara was acting, it really comforted him. He walked pass Katara, giving her a big kiss on the lips which Katara gladly reciprocated. Aang finally broke the kiss off and headed to the dining room. Katara just stood there, going over everything that Aang had just told her and trying to digest it. She was nowhere near as calm as she acted in front of Aang, and after dinner she planned on being alone so she could sort everything out.

* * *

_Concentrate...breathe...concentrate...what was that?_ Korra immediately opened her eyes to see it was just a butterfly hovering gracefully near her face. She knew it was of no harm to her but she shooed it away so she could go back to meditating. _Oh no, it happened again! I stink at meditating, it's so boring!_

She looked around to see if Tenzin had noticed but surprisingly he wasn't there. In fact, neither were Meelo or Ikki. The only person near the avatar was Jinora, who looked to be deep in meditation. Korra always marveled at Jinora's ability to meditate and airbend while not even being a teen yet. Then again that probably had to do with the fact that Korra, herself, could still do neither.

The sun was setting and the temperature was falling quite rapidly as Korra decided to stand up. She didn't want to disturb Jinora but it was getting late and they had yet to have dinner. She stared at the young girl, who was just sitting there cross-legged, letting everything fly by as if she was in her own little world. Korra smiled at her and decided to leave her alone for a little while longer as she went inside to get ready for dinner.

As Korra left, the moon had started to rise into the night sky. It seemed to shine on the little airbender and Jinora, even though deep in meditation could hear it call out to her. She saw a bright light and saw a strange world. _Where am I, this isn't Air Temple Island,_Jinora thought. "You're in the Spirit World little one", came a majestic, celestial voice. Jinora looked up and saw the moon spirit herself, Yue.

* * *

Aang and Katara had just finished a mostly quite dinner when Katara got up to go wash the dishes. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it, you cooked the meal after all", Aang said to his girlfriend with a smile. Although there was hardly any dinner conversation, Aang felt that everything was at ease. Katara on the other hand was doing the best acting of her life trying to settle Aang's mind by showing no sign of disturbance in her.

"Thanks Aang", she said to the avatar right before giving him a quick peck on the lips, "I'll be in the bedroom." She knew Aang had a lot of paperwork to do so he'd be busy for quite a bit, while she'd get to meditate over her thoughts and boy where there many to go over.

Katara sat herself down on the floor of her room, leaning her back against the bed and staring outside the open window that showed the beautiful night sky. She looked at the multitude of stars in the heavens, just letting herself relax. She finally gazed at the moon and sighed. She really missed her brother Sokka. Since her and Aang moved away from the South Pole she barely got to see her goofy older brother anymore. Despite the way he acted sometimes, she could really use his help and comfort right now. Whenever she saw the moon, she remembered Princess Yue and how heartbroken her brother became immediately following her ascent into the Spirit World. She knew that if anything like that ever happened to Aang she wouldn't know what to do with herself.

Katara sat herself up straight as she decided to meditate, hoping to clear her mind. Unfortuantely, all she could think about was Aang, and more specifically what he had just informed her. She had no doubt in her mind that the airbender meant every word he said about being only with her even if they didn't have any airbenders. That worried her the most. _What if I couldn't give birth to any airbenders?_She had never really thought of that possibility, it had always been a foregone conclusion in her mind.

She didn't like admitting it but maybe the councilmen were right. Bending was a special ability one was born with. It was not uncommon to have bending parents have non-bending kids or to have non-bending parents have benders for kids. Adding to that confusing puzzle was also the fact she and Aang where from different nations. For all the similarities they shared, they were still different people. Who knew all the crazy possibilities that presented themselves in that situation?

At this point, tears were rolling down the poor girls cheeks at a steady pace. She refrained from sobbing so as not to bring attention to herself and bother Aang. _What if I can't have airbenders? _This question was frightening Katara as she began to believe the statement with each passing second. She curled herself up; bring her knees to her chest as she began to sob quietly into her arms which were perched on top of her knees. _And even if they had just one airbender, that poor child would be put in the same position that Aang was currently in, and that wasn't fair either._

The young waterbender's heart was beating very rapidly at this point, to the point she was having trouble breathing. She looked up for the first time in a while to realize she wasn't in her room anymore. She was a foreign garden with very exotic plants. Suddenly a flash of light appeared right in front of her. Katara shielded her eyes from the intense light but dropped her arms when she heard a familiar voice.

"Don't beat yourself up Katara, you've got nothing to fear", came the voice from the bright light. In the middle of that light materialized the body of someone Katara had not seen in almost three years, someone she missed just as much as her brother did. Yue put a comforting hand on Katara's shoulder as all the waterbender could do was stare in disbelief.

Katara was still crying, but was able to bring a small smile to her face at seeing a friend she lost long ago. As if Yue never disappeared, Katara talked to her like she did back in the North Pole. "I don't know what to do Yue. I love Aang so much but what if I can't give him another airbender. He would have to go with another woman, the air nomads need to be repopulated. I'm so scared." Katara had begun sobbing again, this time not even attempting to stifle it.

"Katara, you have nothing to worry about", Yue said in a calming manner. "You're going to have an airbender." Katara immediately looked up at Yue with a now hopeful smile. "How many airbenders?" she asked the spirit. "You'll have a son who becomes an airbender" Yue replied, to which Katara's smile turned into a frown. _Only one! But that doesn't solve anything. Her poor son would then be given the responsibility of repopulating the Air Nomads._

Yue read Katara's thought and quickly grinned. "One is more than enough Katara." This received a quizzical look from the waterbender who was wondering how Yue knew what she was thinking, but also wanted to know why she answered her that way. The moon spirit could only continue to smile at her friend knowing that soon enough everything would be alright.

"Katara, I would like you to meet somebody." Katara raised her brow as she looked at the spirit who started signaling behind her for someone to come out. Katara let out a small gasp when the mystery person revealed itself to the waterbender. "Katara, I would like you to meet your granddaughter, Jinora."

Katara marveled at the younger girl, who was dressed in the same attire Aang usually wore. By the way the girl walked, she could tell she was an airbender. "Hi Gran-Gran", the girl said to her teen-aged grandmother, which put a smile back on her face.

"She is the oldest of your airbending son's kids. He has four kids, all airbenders." As soon as Yue finished, Katara began crying again. However, this time it was tears of joy. Katara quickly fell to her knees and hugged the young girl, embracing her in a moment of pure relief and euphoria. Jinora hugged her grandmother back and started to tear up as well.

Katara's joyous crying turned into joyous sobbing, which got the attention of Aang from the other room. He quickly ran into their bedroom to see what was going on. When he opened the door he saw his beautiful girlfriend kneeling on the floor with a giant smile on her face. He quickly knelt down right next to Katara and embraced her, bringing her back from the Spirit World. "Are you sure everything is alright? Are you worried about what I was talking about?" Aang said with concern in both his eyes and his voice. His face was barely inches away from her face. Katara quickly kissed Aang on the lips before responding. "Yes Aang, everything will be just fine." This time, she was telling the truth.


End file.
